The Meeting of Two Worlds
by HestiaForever
Summary: A decade after the defeat of chaos, Sadie Kane Stone is a famous actress and powerful magician. The magical world is at peace, and despite paparazzi, celebrity problems, and Carter, all seems to be well. Until Sadie meets the daughter of her fellow actor, that is, and finds herself plunged into a world Sadie thought she would never enter again. Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm Hestia!**

 **I'm on a plane from Athens, Greece, right now. While I have time, I should probably be updating my other fan fictions, but I don't have them saved on my phone, which is all I have access to right now. Besides, I'm feeling Percy Jackson-inspired right now after just returning from an educational tour in Italy and Greece. ;)**

 **A bit of backstory on this fan fiction, since it happens a good while after the last books in both the Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles series. First of all, this happens when Sadie is twenty-three; when Annabeth and Percy are twenty- five; and Piper, Jason, and Leo are twenty- four. (I think the relationships between the ages are correct, right? Please PM or comment if you think it's wrong.) Next, this does comply with the crossovers between PJO and KC that Rick Riordan wrote; however, it obviously does not comply with Trials of Apollo, since that series is not complete. Also, most of the canon couples in the books are in this story, but they will most likely not be the focus of the plot line. Finally, Tristan McLean(Piper's dad) is aware that Piper's mother is Aphrodite already.**

 **The fan fiction should explain everything else, but if you have any questions, please feel free to comment or PM me!**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus series.**

Twenty-three year old Sadie Stone stepped into her movie set- well, it wasn't really her movie set, but she called it that anyways- in Brooklyn, exhausted from her frantic dash from her taxi to the door. The paparazzi had been especially unforgiving today, most likely because she was just getting started on a new film. And, of course, there was the fact that her co-star was rumored to be Tristan McLean, an actor that was equally, if not more famous, than Sadie herself.

Sadie had only known Tristan for a week, and they were already good friends. He had been likable from the start, acting not as if they were both celebrity actors working on a movie together, but two normal people befriending each other. And even though Sadie was half his age, Tristan treated Sadie as an equal.

Sadie Stone had accepted the request for her to preform in the new movie adaption of Pride and Prejudice for two reasons: she was being offered the lead role in a movie that was predicted to be huge- why wouldn't she accept?-and because the movie was being filmed in the place in which she had spent the later portion of her childhood- Brooklyn, New York, of course. Her best friend, Jaz, still led the headquarters of the Twenty-First nome there. Four years ago, when Sadie had only been nineteen, she had been requested to move back to London, where she had lived for several years after her mother's death, and lead the nome there after the former leader of the Fourty-Eighth nome had died. Despite the size of London, only one magical family had lived there- a middle aged widower man, his elderly mother, and his three children. When the man had died suddenly from a magical incident, he had left behind only a old woman that was wholly incapable of doing nearly anything and a fourteen-year-old, twelve-year-old, and six-year-old that were just as incapable of leading a nome as their grandmother.

So, of course, the pharaoh, Sadie's brother, had formally asked- or really, forced- her to move back to London with her fiancé, Walt.

At that time, she had already been a prominent actress in the mortal world, in addition to her position as third most powerful magician in the magical one.

Acting had always been a talent and hobby for Sadie, but her career had really kickstarted when a talent scout had been to all of the schools in New England when Sadie was sixteen, searching for several young actors for a movie. Sadie had been accepted for the role of the main character, and the rest was history.

Tristan rounded the corner, snapping Sadie abruptly out of her thoughts. His face lit up when he saw Sadie, and he said, excitedly, "Sadie! Precisely who I was looking for!"

"Oh, hey Tristan!" Sadie responded a bit tiredly. "Why were you looking for me?"

Tristan ignored Sadie's question for a moment, choosing rather to survey his co-worker. "Paparazzi got you, did they?"

Sadie sighed, resigning herself to Tristan's ability to see through people. "Yup. You'd be surprised how many of those vile creatures can squeeze themselves in such a tiny space."

Tristan laughed. "I know, right? And they're especially bad today."

Sadie sighed again. "Sadly. It's at times like this that I sometimes wish I hadn't become an actress."

Tristan laughed again, but Sadie knew he was laughing with her, not at her. "So anyways. What I wanted to show you- or who, really- my daughter and her husband came by to visit today!"

"Oh!" Sadie knew about Tristan's daughter- she was around Sadie's age, so Tristan talked about her all the time. Besides, even though it had been decades, once in a while, the tabloids would come up with a new outrageous theory on who Piper Grace's mysterious, unknown mother was. And there had been a huge rage a couple years before about Piper's marriage, especially it had been to someone completely unknown to the public.

Sadie had never even touched the topic of Piper's mother. Even though Tristan never mentioned it, Sadie could tell that it was a sensitive topic for him.

Tristan led Sadie through the maze of dark backstage hallways. Despite only having been on this particular set for a week, she already knew where everything was in the dark, and was able to navigate effectively.

Mostly, that is.

When they were nearing Tristan's dressing room, Sadie suddenly felt herself tripping on some sort of rectangular object that she didn't remember being there before. And them she was falling... Falling...

Suddenly, she felt a firm hand grabbing her own. Using the hand, Sadie hauled herself back up again, feeling slightly embarrassed, and turned to thank whoever had caught her.

Her saver had been a beautiful young woman about Sadie's age, with long brown locks of thick hair braided with feathers, an undecorated and yet shockingly pretty and kind face, and a causal outfit which consisted of a strangely familiar orange T-shirt and jean shorts.

"Hi! You must be Sadie Stone. I'm Piper Grace. Nice to finally meet you!"

 **And there we go! First chapter! I hope it was long enough- I can't judge the length very well on my phone.**

 **Please comment, favorite and follow! I would love any type of review, from a quick smiley face to constructive criticism. And if you don't have time for a review, even a favorite or follow would make my day.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Hestia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back!**

 **I know it's been a long time since my last update, but I have three fan fictions going on right now (I know I should probably finish one before starting another, but once I get a good idea, I hate to not write it down) and life has been crazy recently, even during the summer. So much for having more time to write. Sigh.**

 **Another thing- please,** _ **please**_ **review! I don't care what type of review it is- a quick '** _ **great!'**_ **, constructive criticism, even if this is the worst thing you have** _ **ever**_ **read and you just feel like flaming in the reviews section all day- I'm fine with that. Everyone has those days once in a while, right? ;) Your reviews will be appreciated, I promise. I was really sad when I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. L**

 **Also, I realize that I did get the ages wrong in the last chapter- Piper is two years older than Sadie, and Annabeth and Percy are three years older. Which makes Piper twenty five-ish, not twenty four.**

 **In addition, I know that in the last author's note, I said that Tristan knew about Piper being a demigod, but I figured that it'd be more interesting if he didn't. So that's been changed.**

 **So now that we've got those things cleared up, I'm going to stop babbling and we can get to the disclaimer, then the actual story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan. No monetary profit whatsoever is being made from this story.**

Piper inspected the girl in front of her. _She was most definitely Sadie Stone_ , the daughter of Aphrodite decided. She had the trademark bright blonde hair with colored highlights that were deep purple as of present, blue eyes, and was dashingly pretty. But at the same time, the famous actress was not at all what Piper had expected.

Her father being Tristan McLean, Piper probably shouldn't have been as quick to stereotype another celebrity as she had been. She knew first hand that despite shows of bravado on the screen, celebrities were, like everyone else, just normal people with stressful lives behind it all. But still, when her dad had first told Piper that he was working with Sadie Stone in his new movie, she had expected a stuck up, big-headed girly-girl who thought that every second of her life was the right time to wear makeup. A bit like Drew, perhaps. So when she really met Sadie, Piper was pleasantly surprised.

She was dressed casually in jean shorts and a slightly dirty and wrinkled T-shirt that read, _My Other Car is a Griffin_. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, her shoes were a pair of old, worn out Nikes, and as far as Piper could tell, the famous actress wasn't wearing a single speck of makeup. Instead of carrying some sort of designer handbag, an old canvas bag, with several papers peeking out, was swung over one shoulder, and her face was kind and genuine when she thanked Piper for helping her.

"I'm Sadie," She said out of courtesy, though it was obvious who she was. "It's so great to finally meet you! Your dad talks about you a lot, by the way." she added, winking.

"That's nice to hear," Piper said, smiling politely. Despite the fact that Sadie looked like any random person, not a celebrity, and that she was treating Piper like a friend, the daughter of Aphrodite still felt somewhat awkward around the girl that she had only seen in tabloids and movies before this day. "It's great to meet you, too."

At that moment, Jason, Piper's husband of three years, stepped out of his father-in-law's changing room, perhaps hearing the commotion going on outside.

"This is my husband, Jason," Piper said immediately, glad to have something to do.

"Sadie," the actress said, extending a hand to Jason. "It's great to finally meet you both," she added, addressing both Piper and Jason."

"Jason Grace, as Piper mentioned," Jason said, smiling respectfully, though Piper could clearly see that he had been surprised by Sadie as much as Piper had been. "It's great to-"

But he never got to finish, as just then, the unthinkable happened.

A dark figure jumped out of the shadows.

Sadie was caught totally unawares when it happened. One moment, she had been talking pleasantly with Piper and Jason Grace. The next, _something_ jumped out of nowhere.

Admittedly, Sadie's fighting skills were somewhat rusty, as for the past few years, she had been living mostly in the mortal world, but her instincts still kicked in immediately before she had even registered the situation. In seconds, she had drawn her staff and wand from the Duat. (She had gotten a _lot_ better at this skill as the years went by.) She quickly went to cast some sort of disabling spell at creature.

And then she got a good look at it.

It was like nothing Sadie had ever fought before. It was like a huge rabid wolf, with thick black hair and huge teeth. "Hellhound!" She heard Piper yell.

Wait, what?! How would Piper know what it was?

Sadie quickly spun around to face Piper, Jason, and Tristan.

And she saw an extremely strange sight.

Tristan looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His eyes were wide open, jaw dropping to the floor, frozen in fear. Sadie had expected Jason and Piper to look similar.

But- this was the strange part- the young couple looked anything but. Piper was brandishing a large bronze knife; Jason was swinging at the hellhound with a long golden sword.

What?

But then Sadie remembered something from her past, back when she was still young and living in Brooklyn. Two people much like the ones she now saw in front of her. The young actress fished around in her memory for the right word.

And then she finally got a good look at Piper's orange T-shirt, as she spun around and ducked to avoid a swing from one of the hellhound's huge paws.

And the pieces finally clicked together.

 _Demigods._ Piper and Jason were _demigods._

 **A/N: And there you go! Second chapter of When Two Worlds Meet!**

 **I know this is somewhat on the short side, but we're going camping tomorrow, so I wanted to get something posted. Don't worry, I have a 1-month reprieve from clarinet lessons, so I should get more time to write. Hopefully.**

 **Please reveiw! They always make my day. Even a little smiley face would be awesome! Your reviews will always be appreciated, whether I reply or not. Thanks!**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Hestia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hello!**

 **This update was pretty fast, I think. Four days!**

 **Camping was a disaster. I got a horrible headache from breathing all of the campfire smoke, and ended up sleeping in the car. And I didn't do anything fun, other than reading. _And_ it was impossibly hot and humid. Downside of living in South Carolina in the summer, I guess. ;)**

 **Anyways, I'm feeling better now! Phew. I'm definitely not going camping ever again.**

 **Anyways, review, favorite, or follow, please! It always makes my day to see you guys responding to my work. In fact, I know that some writers hate for people to view their stories without reviewing, but just seeing the number of views my stories get always warms my heart, because it means you guys thought that my work was worth reading. Thanks, everyone!**

 **I'll stop being sentimental now and get to the disclaimer. ;) I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series 0r Kane Chronicles series. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 _And then she finally got a good look at Piper's orange T-shirt, as she spun around and ducked to avoid a swing from one of the hellhound's huge paws._

 _And the pieces finally clicked together._

 _Demigods. Piper and Jason were demigods._

Of course! It should have been obvious! Piper's shirt… It read _Camp Half-Blood_. The exact same as Percy and Annabeth's shirts, all those years ago.

Sadie would have laughed at her stupidity. If not for the huge hellhound currently charging at her, of course.

Battle instincts kicking in, Sadie quickly rifled through her spell index in a matter of seconds. _Ha-di…_ nah, too destructive and messy. _Ma'at_ … workable, but too power-consuming. _A'max_ … she wasn't great at controlling fire, and if she lost control… well, it would be bad, to put it mildly. _Hah-ri_ … not perfect, but good enough for now. She had backup, after all.

Sadie quickly lifted her staff and shouted the spell, pouring her energy into making sure it worked. She wouldn't get a second chance. Sure enough, the huge, menacing hound immediately dropped to the ground with a _clunk_ , snoring before it even hit the hardwood.

The young magician and actress laughed aloud, relieved. "Oh, thank the gods. Wasn't sure that spell was going to work on-" She stopped abruptly, noting her companions' expressions. Piper looked shocked and relieved at the same time, still frozen in the position she had been in when the hellhound had fallen- knife held out in front of her, body as if running towards Sadie. Jason had dropped his sword in shock, and Tristan- well, Sadie felt really bad for Tristan. Judging from his face, he had not known all that his daughter and son-in-law were demigods, and seeing the evidence first hand in such a destructive way was clearly too much for him, added to the fact that his co-worker had defeated the hellhound by pulling a staff and wand from nowhere and casting in ancient egyptian spell. His eyes were wide open, his jaw nearly touching the floor, hands clutching the nearest object- a table. He looked on the verge of fainting. Sadie couldn't blame him.

But surprisingly, he managed to find his voice relatively quickly, staring at his daughter with a shell-shocked look on her face. "Wha- I- Piper, what in the world is going on?"

Piper sighed. There went all of her work trying to protect her father from the world of the demigod. Now that he had openly seen them attacked by a hellhound… But Piper had always hated lying to her father, even for his own good. And he would've found out eventually, though Piper had hoped that it wouldn't be in such a violent way.

But there was more than that- who in the world was Sadie Stone? The daughter of Aphrodite thought that she had known the answer to that question well. But in the past fifteen minutes, Piper's impression of Sadie had changed twice, dramatically. From a primped-up celebrity to a nice, laid-back young woman, then again to- something. Piper didn't know _what_ she was, exactly. Someone who could materialize sticks and boomerangs from thin air? Someone who could make a hellhound drop to the floor with a word? Could she possibly be a demigod? But if she was, Piper would have known, right? Sadie must have had some sort of training.

Piper sighed. "That went downhill pretty fast. We all have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"

Sadie sighed. "That's putting it mildly." She turned to Piper and Jason. "I suppose you two are demigods?"

Piper felt Jason startle a bit beside her, his hand tightening on his sword. "How-" he started, tone suspicious.

Piper cut her husband off. Sure, Sadie might be strange, and she somehow knew about demigods, but something about the actress made Piper trust her. " _You're_ not a demigod, though, right?" It wasn't a question, more of a confirmation. Sadie seemed… un-demigod-like. But at the same time, she most definitely wasn't mortal, right?

Jason voiced Piper's unspoken question. "What are you, exactly?"

Sadie didn't answer the question immediately. She squinted at Piper, interested. "Aphrodite, probably." She smirked. "If the pink hearts are any indication."

Piper's first reaction was mortification, then shock. "Pink hearts? Where?"

Sadie almost seemed to laugh at Piper's expression. "Your aura. Don't worry, there aren't a lot of them."

"You can sense her aura?" That came from Jason, who had loosened his grip on his sword and was clutching Piper's shoulder instead. "How?"

Sadie turned her gaze on Jason. "Zeus, probably. No- wait. That's strange…" she muttered. "Ah hah! I've got it! You're a son of Jupiter!"

Jason stumbled back a couple steps. "Explain yourself, Sadie Stone. Now."

The aforementioned actress laughed. "Sorry. Got a little distracted. I've never met a Roman demigod before. I did get your parentage right, though?"

Tristan cut in. He still looked like someone had told him that his past lover was the Greek goddess of love. "What is going on?" He demanded. "Parentage? Demigods? What is she talking about?"

Piper sighed. "I'll explain in a moment, dad." She turned to Sadie. "Yes, you did get our parentage right. Now, explain," Piper said, though not in an impolite way. She smirked internally. Minutes ago, the daughter of Aphrodite had been awkward and shy around Sadie. But now… _nothing like a hellhound attack to bring people together_ , she thought humourously.

Sadie sighed. "No, I'm not a demigod. I'm sort of like… I'm sort of the closet you'd get to an Egyptian demigod."

Piper wasn't at all delicate or fragile, but she suddenly felt faint, like she was going to topple over any second. "E-egyptians?! Oh gods…"

 **A/N: And there we go! Another chapter! I hope it was up to your standards, considering it was the great reveal. ;)**

 **I'm aiming to get all of my chapters over 1,000 words, so I sure hope this was long enough. Probably.**

 **Anyways, it's late and I don't feel like babbling, so I'll just remind you to favorite, follow, and review. (It'll only take a second! Even a quick smiley or frowny face would be awesome! Pleaseee! I'll tell you now that I check out the accounts of anyone who reviews, and will read your stories if there's anything that interests me. ;) )**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Hestia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey, everyone! Long time no see!**

 **Yes I know that I haven't updated in like, forever, but the past month and a half of my life has passed in a busy haze of school and music.**

 **But here I am now, so… enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: In case you haven't gotten the memo yet, I do not own the Heroes of Olympus of the Kane Chronicles. I am making no monetary profit from this story.**

Sadie gazed into the faces of her audience- Piper looked like she was going to faint, Jason was shell-shocked, and Tristan was just plain confused.

"Gods…" Jason muttered. "Greeks, Norsemen, and now Egyptians… What's next- Hindus?!"

Sadie was just about to say something when part of Jason's sentence caught her ear. "Wait- Norsemen?!"

Piper, who seemed to have regained most of her composure, nodded. "But how do you know about us? Greeks and Romans, I mean."

" I met a couple of Greek half-bloods a while back," Sadie said. "Annabeth and… er… Percy, I think." She was about to ask Piper and Jason if they knew the aforementioned demigods, when Piper answered the question herself.

"Annabeth and Percy?! Oh, yes-"

Tristan cut in. "Whoa, whoa. Um, explain, please?" He said weakly.

Piper turned to her dad, expression pensive. "Um… that's… going to be complicated. Why don't we sit down for this? And go somewhere less… public?"

Tristan agreed without a word. Almost mechanically, the usually confident actor turned around, and stumbled back into his office.

Sadie, Jason, and Piper followed him. It was amazing, Sadie thought, how much someone could change in the course of minutes. Just look at Tristan. It was obvious that Piper had kept her demigod heritage from her father. Not that Sadie was particularly surprised. She didn't know much about how the demigods' world worked, but Annabeth had told her about the Mist, and how it obscured mortals' perceptions of the Greek and Roman worlds. Maybe it had been impossible for Piper to tell her dad. But no, that wouldn't make sense. After all, Piper was apparently planning to break the secret now.

Piper and Jason's lives would never be the same, either. Now they knew about the Egyptians, and Piper's dad would soon know about their demigod status… Sadie guessed that Tristan's interactions with his daughter and son-in-law would never be quite the same again.

Sadie hoped that Piper and Jason's knowledge about the Egyptians would turn out as a good thing- after all, they both seemed like nice people, and perhaps they could be good friends one day.

Sadie's life had changed too. She was obviously going to have to explain to Tristan how she wasn't fully mortal either, and… well… would their friendship ever go back to what it was? And then there was what Jason had said about Norsemen…

The actress's thoughts cut off as their little group entered Tristan's dressing room. It was crisp and clean, and reflected its owner's personality- everything was in it's place, and yet a homely feel surrounded it. Tristan sank into a plush armchair, fingers on his temples. "Ooookay." He looked up at his daughter. "What just happened?"

Piper sighed. "Dad- remember the Greek myths?"

Half an hour later, Sadie was still in Tristan's dressing room- except this time, it was with a nervously fidgeting Piper and Jason and a slightly disbelieving Tristan. Sadie, sitting cross legged on a slightly powdered- covered plastic table, felt a bit out of place- the bystander in an obviously important moment in the life of the family before her.

Piper and Jason had just finished telling their dad about their "demigodishness", and the actor was taking it better than Sadie thought he would, considering he had just been told that his ex- girlfriend and mother of his child was Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, his son- in- law was a son of Jupiter, and they had just been attacked by a mythological monster from the underworld.

Piper had told her father the whole story- not just that she was a demigod, but all the things she had done, all the things she was capable of. Piper was an amazing storyteller- that was undebatable. Perhaps it was because of her poweress as a child of Aphrodite- Sadie remembered her saying something about charmspeak- but Piper's words weren't just _words_. They had power behind them. In half an hour, Piper had taken all of the people inside the spacious dressing room on a journey- a journey of heroics, love, friendship, and hope.

Sadie laughed a bit at herself, almost to relieve the tension in her own head. _There you go again, waxing poetic._ _This job had turned you into a softie._

Silence reigned, tension taut in the air. Finally, Tristan turned back to his daughter and son-in-law. "You- you-" He stood up abruptly, face strained, and fled from the room.

Sadie was shocked at first. Tristan had never really seemed like the type of person to run from a problem. Though this wasn't really a problem, after all. And hearing about all the trials and tribulations- and it wasn't a little- that his daughter and son-in-law had gone through couldn't have been easy.

Silence. Again.

Piper looked horrified, while her husband seemed pensive and sympathetic.

"I- I-" Piper stammered.

Jason hugged her and briefly kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, Pipes. He just needs some time to himself to process everything. I'm sure he'll understand."

Sadie had never felt like a third wheel as much as she had felt in that moment (except maybe for that time when she had been forced to tag along on Carter and Zia's date) and she almost began edging out of the room before Jason turned to her. "So. Er… while we wait…"

The rest of his sentence was implied. _Why don't you tell us your story?_

 **Extremely short and late chapter, I know. But life has not been particularly nice to me recently, and I haven't had a lot of time to type. I'm writing this while I probably should be studying for a Spanish test that I'm probably going to fail, so…**

 **I figured that you guys would rather have me post a short chapter than have to wait longer. And I wanted to reassure you guys that I'm not dead. ;)**

 **Review, favorite, and follow, please!**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Hestia.**


End file.
